Bleach: Life Reset
by AsBlackAsNight
Summary: This will be a Ichigo time travel and many Zanpatuo
1. Chapter 1

This will be a Time travel and Ichigo having Many zanpakuto's

Bleach chapter 1: The prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, If did well then I would not be here now would I? -_-

It was the end of the winter war, it was the the last day for Ichigo Kurosaki and Aizen Sosuke because during their last few minuets of fight they were sent back in time. When they went back in time they ended up where it all began, The invasion of S.S(1). Aizen didn't remember what happen he just thinks he was dreaming but, Ichigo on the other hand remembered all of what happened to him and Aizen. The only thing he could do was to wait for the chance to kill Aizen in this Time period.

Ichigo's P.O.V This is it the Finally fight between me and Aizen if i dont win hen all the thing i was trying to protect will die Dad,Rukia,Chad,all of them will die... I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! Ichigo was confused about what happened to him and Aizen, he knew what happen but could not understand how it happened. The only person who could help was Kisuke Urahara but I can go to him it would be weird to see two Ichigo's at one unless I wait for myself to invaded the S.S again, then go out to speak to urahara and see what happen to him

(15 minuets later )

ABOUT TIME! I shouted after siting for 15 minuet's I can finialy stand...what is this? A rock? wait the...Hogyoku! CRAP! now I have to talk to hat'n-clogs about why I was yelling

Urahara P.O.V

I was talking with Ichigo and his friends when I got a gut feeling that we were being watched but I just ignored it and kept talking about the S.S and the gate what to avoid and not to avoid. After about 15-20 minuet's they left for the S.S, as I was about to leave the basement I hared About time which is weird because I could not sense any spiritual pressure in other then my own...Hmm guess I have to look the old fashion way about 5 minuets later I was surprised at who I saw it was Ichigo but I just saw him leave for the S.S.

This is my fist Fanfic so reviews no flames unless you are trying to help my writing

Society

AsBlackAsNight Out 


	2. Bleach:Life Reset chapter 2

**This will be a Time travel and Ichigo having Many zanpakuto's**

**Bleach chapter 2 : The encounter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, If did well then I would not be here now would I? -_-**

**-**  
**Ichigo P.O.V My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I am from the future I was fighting Aizen in the winter war and we both had any growth in the fight we were both even but I started to get the upper hand in the fight because Aizen****as losing his mind to the Hogyoku...Ones he started to loss his mind to it he started to get sloppy with his attacks, as for me I started to plan my attack seeing as his were getting sloppy and I was glad I started to plan them because they started to hit him more the they did last time**

**Time skip-1 min before time travel (A/N Im not going to describe the form that Aizen takes on or Ichigo's forms ethers I'm Lazy )**

**This is it I have to hit him with everything I got...  
**

**_Wait Ichigo there is someone here to talk to you.  
_Who is it Zangetsu is Hichigo?  
_No it is Kyoka Suigetsu Ichigo_**

**WHAT! but how she is Aizen's zanpakuto_ so how is she here?_**

**_Let me explain how I got here, you see when Aizen fused with that thing it started to kill/kick me out I was lucky enough that you were the one fight Aizen other wise I would be dead right now. Now I have a question to ask you_**

**_It depends, what are you asking for?_**

* * *

**_Cliffhanger but I sure that you guy know what she is going to ask...right  
Anyway sorry for the late update even thoght I didn't set I time I had Writer block, Exams , and life + I'm lazy cant help it and yes I know this is a VERY short chapter but hey I got it out _**

**This is my first Fanfic so review no flames unless you are trying to help my writing. And if there are any beta reader that would like to beta this I would like the help**

**AsBlackAsNight Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now**_** I have a question to ask you**_

**_It depends, what are you asking for?_**

**_Will you accept me as your Zanpakuto?_**

**Yes...yes I will accept you. But I have a question for you.**

_**What?**_

**Will you help me in taking down this bastard?**

**(smiles) _HELL YES I will. That's another reason I wanted to leave him._  
_you will actually ask for help unlike Aizen who NEVER asked for my help unless he was trying to kill or control someone._**

**Ok. two thing **

**one don't expect me not to ask for because I will you can even ask Zangetsu about how many time iv ask him for help even if it was small thing.**

**And two. Do you two know how I can beat Aizen? Because Zangetsu wont teach me the final Getsuga Tensho.**

**_And I will never teach it to you._**

**( sighs ) well than what do want me to do keep fighting him till I die?**

_**Umm Ichigo there is a way for you to beat**_** him**

**HOW! Please tell me.**

_**You will have to use my Bankai and Zangetsu Bankai.  
Are you okay with that Zangetsu?**_

_**Yes Im fine with that but that will not be strong enough to defeat Aizen. Ichigo you will need to use Hichigo that and the twin Bankai will be enough to defat Aizen. **_

**I see two problems **

**1. I don't have your shikai so how am I going to get your Bankai?**

**2. I don't want Hichigo to know about my new power or not yet at least.**

_**Well you see Ichigo Zanpakuto can give the wielder there Bankai without the shikai so long as the wielder gets shikai at a later date.**_

_**And who is Hichigo ? **_

**Well I would like to have shikai before Bankai so I can get a feel of how to use your power but if I cant get your shikai first...(sighs)**

**I don't have a choice do it?**

_**No**_

_**No**_

**Ok well then since that is settled shall we go?**

**_You never told me who Hichigo is ?_**

**OH! right sorry about that. Well you see Im part hollow and well Hichigo is my inner hollow and that about all there is to it.**

**Any more question's? (readers to)**

_**No im fine for right now and as for my Bankai just say BANKAI:Kyoka Suigetsu ( ill look it up later unless you guys no it)**_

**Ok thanks. Well here we go.**

* * *

**Outside world**

**Aizen P.O.V**

**Well are you done boy? Who were you talking to? was it Zangetsu or your hollow no matter you will die by my hands then ill become a god myself.**

**He was talking to them for a while there no matter what they do they cant kill me im a god. Aizen thought to himself.**

* * *

**Ichigo P.O.V**

**Aizen... shut-up. You talk to much (Flash-steps behind Aizen)**

**Dam I almost had him**

**I guess it time to use it...here we go guys.**

**Aizen it time to get real and stop playing around**

**BANKAI: ****Tensa Zangetsu**

******BANKAI: Kyōka Suigetsu **

******and last but not least my hollow mask**

* * *

******General P.O.V**

******Ichigo just got done with his Bankai before he raised his hand to his face and clawed down. Now on his face is a hollow mask.**

******Aizen is shocked not because of the Bankai or the hollow mask but his is shock that Ichigo has Kyōka Suigetsu and her BANKAI even he didn't have her Bankai so how in the hell did he have it? Once Ichigo was finished Aizen asked how Ichigo had her Bankai.**

******Ichigo reply was" WHY IN THE HELL SOULD I TELL YOU" then he flashed stepped behind Aizen. **

* * *

**Ichigo speaking**

_**Zanpakuto speaking**_

_**Other Zanpakuto speaking**__( Ill put there name with it )_

_Hichigo speaking_


End file.
